


Reunion

by mountainofgold



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofgold/pseuds/mountainofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rose and the Eleventh Doctor short reunion fic. It's a scene out of a story I was going to write (might still write) so there is no real start or conclusion. (cliff hanger, sorry!) Amy and Rory included. Please read author's note!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> ** REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR’S NOTE: Okay, so this is a one shot in the middle of a story. Whenever I write something I always start in the middle (kind of dumb) which means this has no real conclusion or start. If you like it and think I should write an actual story on this tell me. (I wrote this ages ago btw) **

The Doctor sat nervously at the counter table, Amy and Rory looking at him with great expectations in their eyes. 

“You’re worrying to much Doctor,” Amy said softly, “She is going to be so happy when she knows it’s you.” 

“Yes, I hope so Amy.” he said stretching his neck, “I really hope so. This means a lot to me you guys. Forcing me to do this because you want me to be happy. If all this works out I will be happy and I cannot thank you enough.”

“Stop being a sappy sod,” Amy giggled hitting the Doctor shoulders, “just promise us that you’re not going to start ignoring us and leaving us out.”

The Doctor scoffed loudly, “Never ponds. What would I do with out the two of you.”

“You’d be so lost.” 

“You got that right.” Rory popped in. 

“I probably would. I really wonder what I’d be doing right this moment without you two. Probably all alone in my blue box. Traveling the stars alone.”

“Nah,” Amy smirked, “you’d probably find you some other lame friends.” 

“Who knows.” The Doctor mused. 

The conversation died down and they sat in comfortable silence. They waited and waited, the Doctor getting more antsy by the second. All he could think about were the negatives. Was she not going to like his face? Would she refuse to believe he was really like the Doctor just like Pete? Even if she knew it was him, would she reject him? Would she blame him for leaving her with supposedly abusive ten two? Would she not like Amy? Rory? Would Amy and Rory not like Rose? He was stressing himself out way to much and was going to excuse himself for a breath of fresh air. He didn’t have time though, because they all heard the front door open. His breathing elevated.

“Hey, it’s going to go all okay, alright?” Amy squeezed the Doctors hand.

He gave a little squeeze back, “okay.” 

“Mom?” Rose’s voice called from the door, “I’m home.” 

“Hm, I thought she’d sound different.” Rory said. Amy just looked at him with the ‘look’ that told him to shut up.”

Rose’s footsteps came closer and closer to where they were. They could all hear her humming to herself. The Doctor smiled. 

Rose entered the room and stopped in her tracks, “Oh, hello.” she said kind of confused, “Parents didn’t say we were having guest but I guess they never do.” She began walking to the fridge. “I can’t believe they just left you sitting here. Do you know where they went.” 

“ROSE TYLER,” The Doctor shouted happily standing up scaring the remaining people in the room.

“Erm, yes that me.” She said nervously taking a step back, “gotta problem with it.” 

“Never,” he grinned, “never ever Rose Tyler. It’s me Rose. I’m back and look with a new face to.”

She looked confused for a moment before her jaw dropped, “Doctor? Oh my god what! No way.” She ran up to him and touched his skin, “The Doctor?”

“The one and only Mrs. Tyler.” he grinned and picked her up in a large hug. She squeezed back. 

When he sat her down she stared right into his eyes, “Oh my god, it is you. It’s actually you. Hello.”

“Hello.”

“How are you?”

“So much better.” 

“Same,” She giggled happily toughing his bowtie, “I like it.” 

“I knew you would.” 

“No he didn’t.” Amy shot in and rose finally turned to see the others in the room. They were treated by a wide smile. 

“Hello, you must be traveling with the Doctor now. I’m Rose Tyler, I guess he’s mentioned me since you’re here.”

“I’m Amy and this is my husband Rory,” Amy pointed to Rory who gave an awkward wave and a polite hello. 

“Ohh, a married couple, how domestic.” She teased the Doctor, “thought you didn’t do domestic.” 

“It’s not domestic,” he waved it off. Rose took a really good look at him this time. She played close attention to how his hair was floppy and how his eyes looked so much older than the last time they had seen each other. She couldn't fathom how they had already grown older. How much traveling has he done. 

“You look good.” She said   
“So do you.” he smiled but a small frown formed on his face as he gazed at her, “you look so young. Why don’t you look like you’ve aged Rose Tyler. It’s been quiet a few years for you too look the same.”

“I- I don’t know what ya mean.” 

“Yes you do, what is it Rose?” 

Rose glanced at Amy and Rory, “Sorry but can you excuse us real quick.” She grabbed the Doctors hand and took him out of the room.

“Look,” She turned around, “I haven’t been aging. At all. I don’t really know why but I think it stopped after an incident a few years ago.” 

“An incident,” he leaned in.

“Well, I died Doctor. I was shot and killed. Quick and simple it was all my fault yeah. I wasn't paying attention.”


End file.
